There are several options for restoring speech to patients who have had their larynx removed. One procedure is to surgically create a puncture or fistula between the trachea and the esophagus. A trachea voice prosthesis containing a one-way valve such as a BLOM-SINGER.RTM. voice prosthesis is inserted into the tracheoesophageal fistula. The one-way valve protects the airway during swallowing but opens under positive pressure. The voice prosthesis, thus, permits a patient to divert air from the lungs into the esophagus and out through the mouth. Speech is created during passage of air through the upper part of the esophagus.
The prosthesis maintains the fistula open, transfers air from the trachea to the esophagus for voice production and prevents esophageal leakage into the trachea during swallowing. However, the prosthesis being in contact with moisture in a hot, dark environment is subject to growth of commonly found yeast formation, typically Candida Albicans on the valve and the retaining flange. The growth of yeast can interfere with function of the valve and can cause the flange to wrinkle and leak.
The current low pressure voice prosthesis can be removed by the patient every few days and can be replaced with a clean prosthesis. The removed prosthesis is soaked in hydrogen peroxide to remove the layer of yeast from the valve and flange. Some patients however, have difficulty managing frequent removal and reinsertion of the prosthesis. Others, who are physically handicapped are not able to remove, sterilize, or reinsert the prosthesis.
______________________________________ List of References ______________________________________ 4,435,853 Blom, et al. 4,586,931 Blom, et al. 4,596,579 Pruitt 4,614,516 Blom, et al. 4,773,412 Blom 4,911,716 Blom, et al. 5,064,433 Blom, et al. 5,300,119 Blom ______________________________________